I see god in your eye
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Dan aku seperti melihat dewa ada dimata dinginmu/SPECIAL SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HANJI.


Dan aku seperti melihat dewa ada dimata dinginmu

.

Disclaimer :

Hajime Isayama

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Drabble.

.

.

.

Beberapa kepergian seperti tetes hujan, yang bisa berpaling tapi tak bisa pulang.

Resiko sudah jika memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan berjubah lambang sayap kebebasan, sangat jarang menemui hari tanpa kematian jika penjelajahan diluar dinding dilakukan.

Hanji mengcengkram jubah kebanggaanya, menguatkan diri atas segala kematian rekan yang mengesakkan relung hatinya, setidaknya mereka pergi dengan cara terhormat demi kebebasan umat manusia, pengorbanan mereka tidak akan sia-sia, mereka mati tidak akan sia-sia.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal ini, seluruh anggota pasukan _survey_ _corps_ pasti akan merasakannya, kematian rekan dengan cara menegenaskan , termakan oleh raksasa telanjang atau mungkin jatuh ketika berselancar di udara dengan _3DMG_ dan sebab-sebab kematian mengerikan lainnya.

Hanji hanya bisa menguatkan tekad para prajurit bawahannya yang tersisa tidak seberapa, setidaknya itulah yang hanya ia bisa lakukan, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka jika sesuatu yang buruk nanti nya akan terjadi lagi, tidak mungkin dengan sebelah mata yang terluka.

Tapi jika itu merupakan teman seperjuangan nya satu ini, bukan masalah.

Hanji merenung dalam diam.

Levi lebih banyak berhadapan dengan kematian rekan dan bawahan daripada dirinya. Namun, Pria itu seolah tidak pernah menyesalinya. Di suatu hari ketika kematian Pastour Nick terungkap ia berkata dengan halus.

"Salah kita tidak mempercayainya,"

Dengusan kasar terdengar, Levi berkata dengan datar."Dia dibunuh dan kita tidak salah,"

Hanji mengangguk tenang, meski hancur hati nya mengetahui salah satu orang yang tau tentang rahasia dunia telah terbunuh, ia akan tetap tenang, seperti Levi.

Hanji kemudian teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Levi, pria itu bersama dengan dua orang yang dekat dengannya dan Hanji mengenal baik keduanya, semua nya berjalan normal, Namun ketika satu waktu ekspedisi keluar dinding, Ia melihat Levi pulang kedalam dinding dengan berkuda sendirian tanpa kesistensian Isabel dan Farlan disampingnya, serta raut sedih pria itu yang jarang ia dapati, menjawab semuanya.

Hanji tidak menganggunya dengan tidak mengajaknya bicara. Rekan sejawatnya Erwin, berkata bahwa Levi sangat terpukul atas kematian dua adik angkatnya, ia menghabisi satu titan abnormal sendirian.

Pada perjalanan Ekspedisi berikutnya, Levi dengan kuda hitam nya berada disampingnya, Hanji memberikan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa dan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan sinis yang sudah Hanji duga sebelumnya.

Mata kelabu nya seolah mengatakan semuanya

' _Kau akan tau apa yang direnggut dari kepergian itu merupakan kebiasaan lalu sebuah kebisuan akan lahir dan tinggal lama dalam matamu.'_

Hanji seperkian detik terperangah

.

.

.

Dan kemudian bertahun-tahun terlewati, Kepulangan mereka dari Ekpedisi ke 57, Levi kembali berduka dan kali ini ia berusaha menghiburnya, tentang seorang Pria tua yang mengatakan bahwa putrinya yang berada di pasukan khusus milik Levi sangat menyukai sosok Heichou bertubuh pendek itu, membuat hatinya bergelut sendiri.

Hanji hanya mendengarkan dari belakang, ditatapnya kaki mungil yang berjalan dengan normal tapi Hanji tau Pria itu menahan sakit, sakit dikaki nya yang dihasilkan setelah pertarungannya dengan _Megata No kyojin_ untuk merebut senjata umat manusia, Eren.

Lalu sakit direlung hatinya , ketika harus membuang mayat para anak buah nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan sampai saat ini kematian yang terus berusaha menjemput mereka. Namun sudah berapa kali pula mereka-mereka yang tersisa berhasil melewatinya, kematian Erwin dengan beberapa pejuang Marley, serta anak buah Hanji yang telah melindunginya, mengingatkan kembali bahwa untuk meraih kebebasan diperlukan perjuangan.

Dan Levi masih menatap semuanya dengan datar.

Hanji tahu tentang kisah hidupnya yang dibesarkan oleh paman nya dikehidupan yang keras dan tentang Ibunya yang merupakan seorang pelacur di kota gempita.

Mungkin semua itu mematikan semua segala perasaan yang berusaha masuk kedalam hati kecilnya. Hanji menyebutnya demikian.

Dirinya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bertingkah gila bahkan terlalu maniak pada para raksasa saja , kali ini sangat terpukul atas kematian orang yang telah dekat dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Moblit Barner, sekretaris yang setia kepadanya tapi Levi sebaliknya, dan terus akan bersikap sebaliknya.

Lalu Hanji akan melihat dewa ada pada mata kelabu redupnya.

Bersembunyi diantara kilau-kilau yang diam-diam terselip diantara warna biru kelabu.

Hanji terpukau, ia bukan Atheis, ia percaya dengan adanya dewa atau tuhan dan ia terpesona dengan bayangan dewa pada diri Levi, pada manik dinginnya.

Dan kemudian Hanji ingin menjadi payung baginya, payung yang hanya terbuka, hanya agar ujung jubah kebanggaannya dan Cravat dari Ibunya tidak terkena basah sedikitpun.

Hanya menjadi sebuah payung yang melindungi, bukan penyebab hujan tak jatuh ketanah.

.

.

.

.

END

Nani kore? Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu sebelum hilang dari pikiran jadi tulis cepat hehe, gapapa deh buat menuhin fic Levihan di fandom ini.

.

.

.

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
